Chuck vs The Boss
by canned00steak
Summary: Sarah Walker is Chuck's boss, she's still an agent and Chuck cannot escape from the inevitable.


Boys would always be categorized as tough, strong, playful and foolish. They are described as unexpressive with their feelings; they have this certain image to contain therefore crying among them is a sin. Often than not, boys are into violence, video games, and weird genre of music.

Charles Irving Bartowski or simply called himself Chuck is a boy who grew up in Encino, California with his sister and parents. His dad would always describe him as _unique_ among all of the little boys in the world; his mom is a sweet loving mother and always observes that his dad is head-over-the hills for his mom. And last but not the least -Ellie, his sister older than him for 6 years. Ellie is the best big sister anyone could have; she practically raised him after all.

Chuck's life story is a bit complicated from other boys, their mom left when he was at the age of 6 without reason. One time Ellie got angry at him for ruining their mom's necklace; his Dad never got angry but told Ellie some very important words- _No matter how much you' re angry, you should always be there for each other, always protect him because you are his big sister and he is your little brother. _

At the age of 7, completing his daily routine, Chuck arrived to their house after school and saw Ellie crying and said, "_He left, dad left us. He told me that he will just going to buy pancakes but he never came home."_ At that very moment all he could do was to hug her sister close.

On the other side of the coin, girls are sweet, caring and are always pitiful. They are described as very expressive with their emotions and always open themselves to their friends to release the problems they have been unable to solve.

Samantha Lisa Smith is girl with blue eyes and blonde hair, the strong type of a woman who can kill you with just the looks. She grew up in Chicago with her parents. Her dad is fond of always calling her as his angel, while her mom is described as the most thoughtful person in the world, always buying her rocky road ice cream, double scoops.

When her mom died because of a car accident her father's world crushed. They have been travelling a lot being a daughter of a conman; most times she had to change her name- Rebecca Franco, Jenny Burton… and so on. At the age of 17 after attending school, she saw cars parked outside their house a black man approached her after making her way in the backyard. She took a knife and started digging through the soil, the presence on the man startled her and she threw the knife hitting the exact centre of the tree trunk.

" _Nice skills there handling a knife…"_

" _Who are you…"_

_The man laughed, " the question is who are you?... Rebecca Franco in Florida and now Jenny Burton in San Diego….." he paused a little and handed back her knife that almost hit him. " so I see you like names huh…how about Sarah Walker."_

When a boy meets a girl certainly attraction occurs. But when one Chuck Bartowski meets one Sarah Walker the world exactly turned into an apple.

**CASA DE BARTOWSKI**

**JUNE 2008**

**730 days after the Jill- Chuck break- up**

Chuck Bartowski, a Stanford graduate majoring in Computer Engineering seemed to have lost his glow, charisma and warm personality after his fatal break up with long time girlfriend Jill Roberts. Jill is a brunette with head shaped like an egg, she is attractive and kind but the thing is Chuck felt that she is the girl of his dreams. Jill is exactly like Chuck but with lady parts, she likes video games and comic books she is the total package for a nerd.

Chuck is practically sitting in the couch for whole day with one jug of cheese balls from Large Mart, the same routine he has done for 2 years sitting like a looser. _Cheese balls for breakfast, cheese balls for lunch, cheese balls for dinner and cheese balls for midnight snack_. The routine continued for 729 days 730 to be exact if you count this day.

Her sister tried every tactic skills she has to urge her brother to make his life useful and not just moping over Jill like it is the end of the world. Even his personal hygiene was disrupted showering only, 3 times a week compared to his every day shower and not completely shaving his beard that makes him look like a character from the Bible. And he has this thing for bathrobes and fluffy slippers for everyday use.

Every day his alarm clock would beep a song Best of Jill Hives from Jill's '03 playlist he had made back in college, it was a gift to her. At exactly finishing the music Chuck would sit on his bed and retrieves a clip in his brain of the exact scene of "the break-up".

_STANFORD UNIVERSITY_

_2005_

" _Hey Chuck.."_

" _Hi, Bryce…"_

" _See you got a hot date for tonight?"_

" _Yeah actually, Jill and I have been dating for 3 years now.. and I'm thinking she's the one.. so I got this thing for her.." Chuck showed Bryce a red box, he opened it reveling a dazzling diamond ring._

" _Wow, congratulations dude… she'll love it…"_

" _Thanks man…. Uhh well I have to go..can't afford an angry girlfriend waiting for her late companion…"_

" _Yeah, I know how that feels.. good luck man.."_

" _Thanks…and good night Bryce…"_

_Chuck is sitting is a chair inside an Italian restaurant in front if him is a vacant chair for Jill. He rummaged around his coat's pocket and exclaimed, " Ahh,, there you are… Do not mess up Charles…" he said to himself._

_After waiting for few minutes, she arrived, Jill Roberts wearing a black dress and her hair tied neatly._

" _Hey"_

" _Hey back"_

"_oh.. here have a seat…." Chuck got up and pulled the chair in front of him to let Jill sit._

" _Thanks." Chuck sensed something wrong with Jill tonight, she is acting strange. She does not usually fiddles with her fingers unless she's nervous._

"_Uhh…Jill is there something wrong? Is it the fancy restaurant, I mean I overdid it again didn't I, we could always go to somewhere that you like if you want to….'' He was cut off by Jill._

" _Uh.. no, nothing's wrong I just wanted to tell you something…."_

_This is not good Chuck thought. " Uhh.. okay I guess we can just order later…. What did you wanted to tell me?"_

" _Look Chuck you're the best guy I have ever meet and I don't want you to take things too badly between us..look what I have wanted to say is…."_

_Chuck's heart pounded faster than before, seemed like his air supply is not enough he swallowed a lump _

_In his throat._

" _Chuck I….. I…. I think we need to break-up"_

_He swallowed again, this time he brought out a handkerchief to wipe away the building perspiration in his forehead._

" _It's not you… It's just me… I mean I enjoy being with you but I think… were too the same… and does that not bore you… I mean…" she stopped talking. " Chuck are you okay… hey?"_

_She did not received a proper answer instead she heard a big' thud', looking over the floor Chuck Bartowski collapsed and seemed to be unconscious. The last words she uttered seemed too vague to understand, his vision blurred and he did not felt the physical pain in the temporal area of his head instead he felt the pain of Jill's word._

**BACK TO PRESENT**

**731 DAYS AFTER THE JILL-CHUCK BREAK-UP**

**7:00 am**

The alarm's song played he waited it to finish." God, that was embarrassing.." he said to himself. He got up with still sleepy eyes, got the bathrobe hanging in the wall beside his bed and began putting on his left fluffy slippers….. and then the right fluffy slippers. He walked inside the bathroom and washed his face and brushed his teeth; he looked at his face, then it hit him; an EPIPHANY.

A sudden flashback hit his brain; his dreams for himself and for Ellie. Ellie is married to Devon an awesome with a little boy walking with them and him working on his own software company, semi-retired with nice house and a nice car.

"What have been I doing…"

He rushed outside his room and rushed to his sister. He extended his arm and hugged her fiercely.

"Ellie… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry."

" Chuck.. what are sorry for….." Ellie said but a little muffled. " Uhmm… Chuck could you loosen it a bit.. I can't breathe…."

"Oh God, sorry….."

" What is happening to you anyways….." she suddenly paused with her statement contemplating on his actions, her eyes widened and her lips began to form a smile.

" Oh my God, Oh my God, Chuck is that you… my finally normal little brother?"

Chuck just nodded and Ellie squeed hugging him with a bone crushing hug, now it's his turn to complain.

" Ellie, Ellie your cutting my air supply…?

'"Oh, so sorry… I'm just really happy that you're back to your normal chuck condition….."

Then a certain bearded fellow entered the house and said, "What Ellie?, What did you just say…."

" Chuck's back to normal Morgan, my brother's finally here…." She exclaimed holding back the tears.

Chuck both hugged Morgan and his sister.

" Hey, group hug, I like that." Awesome walked in and joined the hug without realizing the reason behind it.

"So what's up?"

" The old Chuck's back…"

"The old Chuckster…. Awesome!"

"Devon, would you please put a shirt on….."

Chuck turned to Ellie, " Hey, I'm sorry sis…." 

" It's okay….glad that your back to normal…", she hugged Chuck again.

" Well now that your back to normal, why don't you play call of duty with me huh… the old days eating pizza and drinking grape soda…"

"Uh, sure thing buddy but don't you have work….?"

" Oh, yeah how about we play tonight then?"

"Sounds like a plan….."

Breaking the conversation Ellie asked Chuck, " so what are you going to do today I mean we should celebrate that you're you again….."

" Uhh… okay…but I was thinking of finding a job.. a new job that is…. I don't know something that would take my focus away from Jill… sorry I had to bring again the name of who-shall-not-be-named…"

" Oh, why don't you go with me today Chuck, my boss is hiring a new engineer you're perfect for that job…."

" I don't know Morgan… haven't had any experience since my break up with who-shall-not-be-named …"

"Chuck, look at me you're gonna do great okay… and someday if you become successful, then you can shove it to Jill's face what have you become…" Ellie said.

" Thanks El….."

"So?" Morgan said while raising an eyebrow to Chuck.

"Wait here, be back on twenty minutes…"

"YES!" Morgan climbed to Chuck's side, "glad to have you back," he continued.

**Lichtenstein Corporation**

**Outside ****Michael "Big Mike" Tucker's**** Office**

**9:30 am**

"Chuck here is the office I submitted you resume to Mr. Tucker's secretary Anna Wu, I will be just in my desk if you need help.."

" Oh okay, uh what floor?"

"24th", as he pushed the button to close the elevator.

Chuck fiddled with his fingers and found that the ceiling suddenly became interesting.

" Mr. Bartowski?" Chuck raised his hand, "Mr. Tucker will see you now."

Chuck entered the office. " Sit down," _so this is Big Mike_, he said to himself.

" Charles Irving Bartowski?"

"Yes sir."_God I'm nervous._

" Well tell me about yourself…" 

" Uh.. I am Charles Irving Bartowski or Chuck for short, 27 years old and graduated from Stanford University with degree of Engineering majoring in Computer Engineering."

"Stanford not bad, Bartowski it says here that you have been only had a formal job once."

" Yes sir, I did work in a computer company but didn't work out… because…." _No. 1 quality to get a job is be honest, that is from his Dad_, " because I kinda had a bad break up with my ex…and you know…"

"Woman problems, well I hope that it will not interfere with your job.."

"My, job? That does mean I'm hired?"

"Well come aboard son, we've been waiting for you…"

"Thank you, thank you….and I assure you that my personal problems will be set aside" He jumped with joy and shook Big Mike's hand. "Chuck your work will involve mostly on the assembling the airplanes system, we'll coordinate with Mr. Jones, the head of that department tomorrow. "

"Ms. Wu, could you give Chuck a tour?"

"Of course Big Mike, right this way Mr. Bartowski…"

"Chuck please, call me Chuck." He replied to the Asian secretary.

After the tour in the office, the last door they visited is one named "SARAH WALKER, VICE PRESIDENT &CEO."

" Sarah Walker….Ms. Wu uhmm.. do I get to know her?"

" Just Ana Chuck, uh yeah tomorrow. Ms. Walker is on vacation for 2 weeks so I will just introduce you to her secretary…"

" Mrs. Baker this is our new engineer Charles Bartowski."

"Hi, I'm sorry that you couldn't meet my boss right now" Mrs. Baker is about older than Ellie for two years.

"No it's okay guess I have to be neat tomorrow huh, anyways glad to meet you ma'am."

The day ended and he rode with Morgan. " Hey Morgan what does Sarah Walker looks like?"

" Sarah Walker, what about her Chuck…."

" Nothing it's just that her name is very easy to remember … I mean not that I am ..you know…"

"Okay, Sarah Walker is the daughter of Mr. Jack Walker the owner of the airline. Sarah is beautiful if you'd ask me, but she is a she-devil, a total ice queen.."

"Okay, aren't those words a bit offensive Morgan?"

"Now they are, but when you get to know her tomorrow you'll see what I'm talking about… oh yeah another thing… be earlier than her when you come to work tomorrow.."

"Why?"

"Because she'll chew you off during your presentation.."


End file.
